This invention relates to a ski braking device for preventing runaway of a ski plate in the event that a ski boot is disengaged therefrom and, more particularly, to a ski braking device which is operated by an elastic force of a spring wire.
Many proposals have previously been made hitherto to provide a ski braking device using a spring wire. However, many of the ski braking devices of this type are formed by bending the spring wire into a complicated shape in order that an elastic strain energy of the spring wire may be retained therein when it is pushed down by a sole of a ski boot. Accordingly, due to the complicated shape of the spring wire, special attention had to be paid to the accuracy of the dimensions of each of the bent portions, and also the total length of the spring wire to be used was relatively long, thus causing an increase of the manufacturing costs.
On another hand, in the other known ski braking device in which the spring wire or wires are bent in a relatively simple shape, relatively wide slots or guide spaces are formed in a mounting plate for supporting the spring wire on a ski plate. These slots or guide spaces in the mounting plate are required for the movement of the spring wire from one inoperative position to the other operative braking position, but allow the snow or mud attached on the sole of the ski boot to enter therein and to become frozen thereat, with the result that the desired operation of the ski braking device is disturbed.